Conventional front loader buckets (hereafter “buckets”) are useful for moving and lifting material. It would be desirable, for those who have a tractor or the like, to be able to use the bucket to also transport stackable items, such as wood, lumber, poles, or slender objects. But there is a risk of these items falling over the rear side of the bucket, where it can damage bucket arms, hydraulic lines, the hood of the tractor, or even the operator.
Some examples of debris or spill guards for preventing debris from falling rearwardly from the bucket for tractors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,195,250; 4,395,193; 4,477,987; 5,392,864; 5,915,914; 7,762,014 and USPGP 2007/0212207.
The present development addresses the need for transporting stackable items, such as woods, lumber, poles, or slender objects, using conventional buckets.